The invention generally relates to anode humidification.
A fuel cell is an electrochemical device that converts chemical energy directly into electrical energy. There are many different types of fuel cells, such as a solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC), a molten carbonate fuel cell, a phosphoric acid fuel cell, a methanol fuel cell and a proton exchange membrane (PEM) fuel cell.
As a more specific example, a PEM fuel cell includes a PEM membrane, which permits only protons to pass between an anode and a cathode of the fuel cell. A typical PEM fuel cell may employ polysulfonic-acid-based ionomers and operate in the 50° Celsius (C.) to 75° temperature range. Another type of PEM fuel cell may employ a phosphoric-acid-based polybenziamidazole (PBI) membrane that operates in the 150° to 200° temperature range.
At the anode of the PEM fuel cell, diatomic hydrogen (a fuel) ionizes to produce protons that pass through the PEM. The electrons produced by this reaction travel through circuitry that is external to the fuel cell to form an electrical current. At the cathode, oxygen is reduced and reacts with the protons to form water. The anodic and cathodic reactions are described by the following equations:H2→2H++2e− at the anode of the cell, and   Equation 1O2+4H++4e−→2H2O at the cathode of the cell.   Equation 2
A typical fuel cell has a terminal voltage near one volt DC. For purposes of producing much larger voltages, several fuel cells may be assembled together to form an arrangement called a fuel cell stack, an arrangement in which the fuel cells are electrically coupled together in series to form a larger DC voltage (a voltage near 100 volts DC, for example) and to provide more power.
The fuel cell stack may include flow plates (graphite composite or metal plates, as examples) that are stacked one on top of the other, and each plate may be associated with more than one fuel cell of the stack. The plates may include various surface flow channels and orifices to, as examples, route the reactants and products through the fuel cell stack. Several PEMs (each one being associated with a particular fuel cell) may be dispersed throughout the stack between the anodes and cathodes of the different fuel cells. Catalyzed electrically conductive gas diffusion layers (GDLs) may be located on each side of each PEM to form the anode and cathodes of each fuel cell. In this manner, reactant gases from each side of the PEM may leave the flow channels and diffuse through the GDLs to reach the PEM.